Primordial Gourmet World
The birthplace of Bisani Toribra. The Primordial Gourmet World is the place where many mystical, ancient and powerful biological creatures exist. Its climate is harsh, cold and varying, with its inhabitants even more dangerous than the climate itself. The Gourmet World is home to some of the Universe’s most dangerous biological creatures, and creatures with unmeasurable capture levels, making it one of the top training areas, as well as the source of sustenance for most people living there. Due to the luxurious quality of the creatures’ meat, it often lures many people to place reservations on what creatures they want, and they pay a hefty sum to have the best chefs prepare the food. Gourmet Foundation Heralding from this planet, Bisani Toribra has created his own base of operations here, serving as his home within the famed Gourmet World. The Base of Operations houses hundreds of high-class Bishokuya chefs, all of which capable of holding their own in the Gourmet World, all of which responsible for the services extremely rare VIP guests receive, and occasionally hunts requested food. People who have come here leave satisfied. This is due to the food being both high quality, and fresh from the wild. Aside from that, is the top-notch Nitro Bishokuya. They answer only to Bisani Toribra and are incredibly loyal to him. These Nitro are the backbone of the Gourmet Foundation’s best restaurant’s industry, which, despite encompassing an area as large as the United States, has services so exquisite and loved that it has reservations of up to 10 years. These Nitro hunt the toughest ingredients with ease, and are capable of deciphering the preparation methods of all kinds of “Special-Prepared Ingredients”, their ability to fight with most Gourmet World beasts is a testament to their skill and power. The Gourmet Foundation’s base of operations is also made out of the toughest material ever thought of, with it recently being reinforced with Anti-Ki metals for extra defense. Many creatures often attempt to enter the Gourmet Foundation, only to be kept out by the top Saiseya Ganchoku. Ganchoku often just disables the Gourmet World creatures, but more often than not, the Gourmet World creatures refuse to approach him as he emits a positively terrifying aura. Despite this, those creatures with wounds often approach him to get healed(if they are in close proximity). As of now, after Ganchoku’s efforts of protecting and helping surrounding creatures, they are now completely indebted to him, and as a result help guard the area from intruders. These creatures surrounding the Gourmet Foundation are the most powerful of their kind, and have evolved to be far stronger than their Gourmet World counterparts, now capable of fending off even Bisani’s Nitros if they ever go rogue. These creatures include Emperor Land Shark Heraku Luna Dragon Matyuu Relations with other associations The location of the Primordial Gourmet World is secret to almost every other organization, in a cordoned off area accessible only by the Gourmet Foundation. It has the largest star to ever exist in the galaxy, being incomparably huge when measured against anything else, yet still remaining remarkably stable. Revolving around it is the Primordial Gourmet World, a planet with an unknown gargantuan radius (enough to contain as many Arackhans as it has cells within its own body) and a bare minimum of 10,000x Earth’s Gravity on the surface. In certain ravines, the gravity can easily spark to several times the stated number, and the temperatures greatly vary across the massive surface of this planet. Despite its size, it is located in a unique frequency, which makes it impossible to notice by other beings, instead looking like a spatial anomaly Currently, only select private organizations, the Geti Star and Akoni know about this area, as well as whomever he has had transactions with. As of now, this place is also open to The Dragon Warriors, who are currently receiving missions from Bisani Toribra to hunt certain exquisite creatures in huge amounts, capturing them alive and incapacitated. These creatures that they are expected to hunt are extremely tough to battle and beat, and his Nitro are already incredibly busy hunting large amounts of food throughout the planet. Tasks These tasks are not simple at all, and require much effort to gather the ingredients desired by Bisani Toribra. All of these quests are to enhance and reawaken Bisani Toribra’s Gourmet Cells, in an effort to rejuvenate him back to his former level of power. For all of these quests, their target is to be brought back incapacitated, not destroyed or dead. Creatures with missing limbs or are dead will be paid for at a fraction of the original price, and the mission’s reward will drop accordingly for every creature dead. Candidates who undergo these missions also receive 10 transmitters which teleport any member who is near-death to the Base of Operations instantly, though each use reduces the reward of the quest by 0.5% Reptillian Hunt S-Rank Reward: 39 Trillion Zeni The group is required to hunt several powerful reptiles across the devastating climate of the Gourmet World. The Area where the Reptillian hunt occurs is on a huge heath, where the temperature can go up to several thousand degrees Celsius, and the winds are strong and harsh. The Oxygen levels, however, are relatively lower, and although this means there is less air resistance, it also means that people tire far faster here. Capture level difficulty of the creatures 1 – Relatively simple and weak 5 – Incredibly powerful, and are some of the top creatures in the food chain 10 – Ancient and Mythical The creatures they need to get are 8 Derous Dragons – Each being 350 metres long, with only a single tooth, each of the dragons weigh 3 trillion tons(on this planet) and have godlike strength, mastering Food Honour. The reason for their incredible mass is their dense musculature throughout their body and the food they eat. This means every one of them is very astute and agile, avoiding most attacks and striking back with incredible force. Its single tooth, with but a simple movement, is able to create cracks and ravines thousands of kilometres into the surface of the planet, and is incredibly tough to battle against. Capture Difficulty – 10 98 Breath Dragons – Each of these Dragons are 10 kilometers tall, and weigh 4 billion tons(on this planet). Their signature move is their ability to send powerful, condensed blasts of air towards their targets. Their ability to survive in harsh conditions and evade predators is a testament to their durability and power. Capture Difficulty – 8 5120 Braga Dragons – The Dragons which roam the sky, they are one of the most deadly creatures on this planet and come in huge packs. They breathe incredibly hot blue fire and have mastered Food Pressure, the art of stunning and intimidating food such that their will is asserted unto them. This technique enhances the strength and ferocity of Braga Dragons, making them almost impossible to intimidate. Each of the dragons range from 35 to 100 meters long, with the 35 meter dragon weighing 250 million tons(on this planet). Capture Difficulty - 9 Pounding the Four Beast Toriko four beast tentacle attacks.jpg Toriko four beast tentacles.jpg Toriko four beast(2).png Toriko four beast fat.jpg Toriko four beast tentacle.jpg Toriko Four Beast.png S-Rank : 0-100 Trillion Zeni Restrictions: Destroying the Four Beast, Explosive attacks This is an external side quest with huge rewards. The people undertaking this task will have to fight against the Four Beast, a huge creature the size of multiple skyscrapers. The tastiness of the Four Beast increases the more it is pounded, as the force strengthens the taste of the meat as it reverberates through the Four Beast. The main ability which the Four Beast has is its ability to transfer force to different parts of its body, striking back at different targets at a time. Also, it is incredibly resilient, durable and powerful, getting stronger as the battle drags on. Bisani isn’t doing this himself as he is busy eating other foods to gain power, so this quest is open to whoever wants to try it. Initially, the Four Beast is weaker than the Derous Dragon, but it gets steadily more powerful as each blow is dealt to it. Over time, its regeneration rate increases rapidly, and it becomes capable of crushing the Derous Dragon with a simple punch. It also possesses incredible knowledge, and is highly skilled in manipulating the force sent in him, analyzing the type of damage being dealt and adapting accordingly. This makes the Four Beast an enduring foe. This is known as its initial state as the Four Beast is not allowed the chance to create the Four Beasts(which are its roots). It is also capable of unleashing tentacles from its mouth, allowing it incredible manoeuvrability Later on, after gaining enough power, the Four Beast unleashes the tentacles, which normally occurs at about 30 minutes after enough damage is dealt to it. These tentacles are incredibly tough, enduring, and strong, capable of turning into spiked tentacles which expand towards the opponent, making the Four Beast a formidable foe. The fastest time anyone dealt enough damage to unleash these tentacles was Bisani Toribra, with a timing of 1 second. There is also a state of the Four Beast which very few people have unleashed, the first one doing so being the Nitro. These Nitro have told of this ancient, Four Beast form which made it the most terrifying entity at that time, though it mysteriously disappeared. The green skin of the Four Beast turns an insidious black, with tinges of white, looking like the cosmic stars in the sky. If the Four Beast ever reaches this stage, one better hope that allies are nearby. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Gourmet World Category:Fanon Category:Awesome Category:Pages